A Mother's Determination: Reset Roullette
by Nichelle M
Summary: Sequel to two of my other fan fictions on here for Undertale where with every reset, the time line changes in some way. but there is a constant. A Mother's Determination. Can out hero Nichelle 'Shell Valiant' M make it back to her loved ones or will Dorian Fade, a danger from her past take her for his own? Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

_A mother's determination: Reset Roulette_

 _Sequel to A Fathers Determination and to where I stand._

 ** _Ok so after some strong thought at the end of each chapter I will answer a Question pertaining to the story, me, my AU of Dad! Sans and to the Current au and what I think their responses would be. It will be a kind of Dead pool fourth wall breaking deal. But not as much swears._**

 ** _Now. I donut own Undertale. The following AUS (Except Dad! Sans and myself/shell) or any characters of friends that may show up in this series._**

 ** _And a side note. Inklings of Adventure is on hiatus for now because I am weird and for some reason want to write everything for that one down first. I know I know you want more of it but trust me I want it to be epic._**

 ** _Now to explain our villain since I want you to all understand him a bit._**

 ** _Dorian Is pretty much the combination of all the terrible dating experiences I had back through high school and one experience during my time at Job corps._**

 ** _So two people are reason for his creation. One became an obsessed stalker. The other was only interested in me to have sex. Now we were able to deal (we being me and my family) with the stalker so yay. As for the only for sex guy, he did not get anything. But he did try to cut me off from my friends, control what i was doing, and how I did things and when I was trying to sleep or just have some me time he was continuously badgering my job corps roomies about where I was._**

 ** _I will tell you now, I do not like that. I am one of those people who likes doing her own thing and likes alone time. Alone time is nice._**

 ** _Anyhow after several friends stood up for me and told him to frack off he laughed at my face and basically said all women were really for was sex. So yeah._**

 ** _Now you can understand how Dorians mind works. Nichelle 'Shell Valiant' 'Nakori' M Belongs to him in his mind. She is his and loves him still even though there is absolutely nothing left of her feelings towards the guy. In short, he is the representation of all things wrong in many relationships and why stalking is a serious thing that needs to be better looked into by law enforcement. Because not everyone is as luck to have people chase off creepers like I was._**

 ** _Ok tirade over on with the introduction._**

 _Nichelle pov._

 _Everything was nothing but a thick black substance, I couldn't see anything but blackness, or hear anything as well. But I could feel. I could feel Sans's hand still holding mine. I held on to that anchor as best I could when the darkness around me began to pull, it wanted to separate us. I refused, I could not let it take me away from sans, from Frisk, from my friends. I felt Sans's grip tighten as well on me, he must be fighting back too. I think I smiled, I wasn't too sure._

 _But the dark never gave up, its inky black grip intensified on me and began to thrash up and down, side to side, trying to shake us apart._

 _It nearly did, I could feel my hand start to slip from sans when a sliver of light shot through letting me see what was going on. I saw two tall men fighting, one was Gaster, the other Dorian, Gaster looked furious. He was giving Dorian a bad time. I know I smiled this time…but then the vison started to fade, with it my memories started to slip away and new ones started to flood in, memories of people, places, things that I knew weren't me…yet they had become me..._

 _I can't let myself forget….I have to at least something to guide me back to my friends._

 _The memory I latched onto was a moment with frisk after we originally lost sans, she asked me to be her mother, so I had said yes. I would focus on that. I am her mother. As such I will find her again. And where there is Frisk, there is sans…._

 _My head began to spin and I passed into oblivion…_

"NO!" I sat up panting heavily in bed, sweating badly. What a strange dream that was. I sighed shaking the strange thoughts from my mind as I reached for a small silver alarm clock and looked at the time. 3 am.

"Well I did want to wake up early so I could get a head start on traveling to Undercity…"

I set the clock back down and got up shuffling to a tiny bathroom and gazing into the mirror.

Looking back at me was a tired, green eyed woman with ivory/peach skin, long blond hair with strange Purple and pink streaks in it, dressed in a modest 1920's era style nightgown.

"Well I could be doing worse then I look. I could have been married to that mad man my parents tried to set me up with…" I muttered as I got to work brushing my hair and teeth before venturing back into my bedroom and started to get dressed in a pair of brown pinstripe pants, a white button down shirt, a brown pinstripe vest, black dress shoes , a fedora and a long tan trench coat. "Now to make out like a tree and leaf…" I grabbed a simple suitcase that contained the bare necessities and some cloths before leaving my home and tossing a lit match into a window before running to a parked Model t car and driving off into the predawn dark.

"Good bye Nichelle M. Hello Shell Valiant." I murmured watching the home go up in flames. I hoped this would be enough to escape Dorian Fade.

 **That's right sweet peas, MobTale, how I perceive it at least.**

 **Talk about burning the past me!**

 **Nichelle: can we focus on the first chapter now please?**

 **Right. See you soon Sweet peas!**

 **Yes I call ya Sweet peas. Hurrah for my weird New York born, Georgia raised self. If you ever hear me talk I randomly switch between both New York accent and Georgia accent. And sometimes have a muddled middle of it.**


	2. Tag Tag Your it

_A mother's determination: Reset Roulette_

 _Sequel to A Fathers Determination and to where I stand._

 ** _Here we go! Chapter one my Sweet peas!_**

 ** _I am soo excited I just cannot even!_**

 ** _*flails excitedly*_**

 ** _Toby 'Annoying Dog' Fox Owns Undertale._**

 ** _I don't own any of the AU's except my own which is Dad! Sans. And myself/Shell Valiant. And the evil villain Dorian Fade._**

 ** _Yay._**

 ** _Any following characters that also appear belong to friends of mine._**

 ** _Also little note: think what if the 1920's/ who framed roger rabbit time era feel with modern day things like computers and cell phones. But the so awesome old style cars and street cars._**

 ** _That's the kind of world that we are in ok?_**

Chapter one:

Tag Tag your it

Nichelle Pov

I glanced in the rear view mirror as I drove away while neighbors ran out shouting, no one seemed to notice my driving away. I could see a few men trying to get in to 'save' me. They wouldn't. That place would burn to the ground before anything was found. I pressed on the gas and sped away.

After a few hours of driving I took a break at a small gas stop getting something to drink while there, the clerk watched me and struck up a conversation "so traveling'?"

I nodded "yeah, going back to my home town in Undercity." I said with a nod. "I got tired of dealing with people telling me my heritage was a sin and that I was an abomination." This was a half-truth.

"Yah a half Monster?" He asked curious.

"I am half Irish half German, but I do have some traces of monster blood from my mom's side of the family. Fairies."

The guy nodded "then ya are a lucky one. Fae blood is mighty strong even if it's a little. But I'd be careful going to Undercity these days, there are some nasty folk that take humans and drain their determination for a new drug. "

I nodded "I heard but I am sure my hair will keep them from trying too much. Have a good day sir." I paid for my drink and gas then left.

I sighed thinking back on my childhood home as I drove. It used to be so peaceful there. I could remember the district I lived in with a good few other humans and monsters, my neighbors were a sweet family of Skeletons, A W.D Gaster, his wife Gothic and his two sons, sans and Papyrus. I chuckled remember the two boys, they had been my best friends while i lived there. We got into all kinds of trouble together. I sighed. I wonder what they looked like now. Maybe I could try to find them once I got back to the city.

I gripped the wheel and took a deep breath, determined.

~Several hours later~

I thought I was prepared to see the city. I was wrong, when I reached it I could see clear separation of humans and monsters when the city used to be a union of both. A place of welcoming smiles. Now it looked like every other city.

I shook my head and turned down a street towards the Mount Ebott Cathedral. The barrier between the monsters half of the city and the human half and drove right to the monster half. Not wanting to deal with the looks my hair would get me from fellow humans.

As I drove I spotted an apartment complex called 'The Ruins' with a vacancy sign set up. I pulled into the garage and got out walking to the main lobby and up to the reception desk were an older goat-like lady monster. I froze, I knew here, that was my old elementary teacher, Toriel Dreemur! In her hands was a newspaper, I could see the headlines were blasting about the death of Dorian Fade's mystery bride to be in a horrible house fire. I saw my name in small print yet no pictures. Good. I stepped forward and could tell the news had upset my old teacher. "Mrs. Dreemur you shouldn't believe everything in a newspaper." She looked up as I removed my hat and smiled weakly.

"Oh…m. My goodness! My Child you…you..." she rushed from behind the desk and hugged me close gently patting the top of my head. "When I read the papers I was so…but yet..."

"I faked my death, I didn't want to marry that nut case Dorian. He kept calling me 'Nakori' and saying things about eternal reincarnation, now I am going under the name Shell Valiant.

Toriel smiled "then you may stay here with me Shell. Welcome home."

I gave a relaxed breath "it's good to be home." I watched her go over to the desk and grab a set of keys "I have just the place for you, it is on the top floor, perfect view of the night sky and the butterfly garden that's a few blocks over, and I know how you loved stars and butterflies."

I smiled following her to an elevator. "I still do."

Toriel looked at me a warm loving look in her eyes. "Tell me child, do you know what's going on here in the city?"

I gripped my suit case "Not a whole lot just that Determination is being made into a drug and causing a whole lot of havoc. I know it isn't the best idea to come into the line of fire but my 'ex' hates anything monster. So I would rather risk this then marry him."

Toriel placed a hand on her shoulder "that's not all my child. You remember the Gaster boys do you not?"

"Could never forget my best friends." I replied looking up at her. "Why?"

"…they lead one of the most notorious mobs in the city. They are called the Gaster Blasters they primarily stay in the Snow din district and Hot land District." She said looking ahead. "If you go anyplace near there, so be careful."

I felt my heart plummet. There had to be some mistake, they couldn't have become mobsters…Papyrus was too sweet to hurt anyone, and sans…he was…well sans…then I remembered…people change. "I promise to be careful."

~tiny skip of potatoes~

Normal pov~

'Shell' had finally settled into her new home in the Ruins, she had tried to convince Toriel to let her pay rent but Toriel insisted that family did not have to pay rent. Grateful to this kindness Shell spent the rest of the day out in the waterfall district shopping for new clothing and food. She saw that there were other humans in the area, a lot of which looked like they had seen better days.

She passed by a few gathered near a trash can that was lit on fire and heard one say "ya hear, the Gaster Blasters are lookin' for a human with Magic and determination! Hah they know humans can't magic unless they got a magical item to focus through!"

"Naaah what about them ones with monster blood in their family?" another spoke up.

"Those don't exist! Remember what Dorian fade said? There is no such thing as halfers." One countered.

"Oh shad up, you and me both know that guys a fruit cake. My brother married a nice little cat lady last year, got kittens right now!" One snapped.

Shell hurried on past gripping her bags biting her lower lip. So maybe keeping out of trouble would not be as easy as she thought it would be. As she hurried along, she took a wrong step and felt her footing falter and down she was headed. Her fedora flew off as she tried to regain her balance, her hair falling out around her shoulders, shell closed her eyes bracing for impact on the stone side walk. Only to feel someone grab her around the waist and hoist her back up. She came face to face with a tall skeleton dressed in a snappy suit and tie combo. A cigarette in his teeth looking down at her. "Careful there human."

"T...thank you." Shell said a bit nervous. "I ah shouldn't have tried to rush..."

"True…say, you look familiar human, have we met before?" The skeleton asked leaning towards her locking empty sockets on her eyes. Shell stepped back a bit "i... I don't think so I just moved here this morning."

He didn't seem too convinced and kept looking at me "what's your name human?"

"Shell Valiant….sir." she replied hoping that would be enough. The skeleton made to ask another question when a tall eye patch wearing fish lady in a black suit walked up "Hey, Papyrus, the boss called, says he needs to talk to you. Something about some news he got today."

Her heart thundered in her ears, that tall Skeleton was Papyrus?! She felt like passing out but she stayed focused. "O...ok sir, thank you for helping me...but um…listen before I moved here I met someone by the name Nichelle M. She heard I w…was coming here. She said to tell someone called 'Papyrus and sans' she was Sorry and didn't know what else to do, she said she missed the both of you and hopes you two are safe and happy. I don't know why she said it that way or what she meant go…good bye..." She gripped the bags and quickly left leaving a shocked papyrus behind.

He quietly watched shell go his eyes narrowed for a moment and turned after she had gone. "Let's go see what he wants to talk about." And left with her to Snowdin to meet his brother at Grillby's bar.

Papyrus entered frowning at the scent of grease hanging in the air and walked over to a table were several were sitting. He sat down next to a shorter Skeleton dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue vest over it and black slacks, on his feet however were pink fluffy slippers. "Undyne says you got something to tell us Big brother."

The short skeleton slapped a paper on the table. Muttering in a gruff voice "Read it Paps."

The taller picked it up and saw the headlines. Then looked back up at his brother. "Sans…"

"She's dead Pap." His brother mumbled eye sockets dark.

"Sans, i….ran into someone in the Waterfall shopping district….she ran into Nichelle before moving here..."

Sans's eyes flickered back in "what?!"

"Her name was Shell Valiant, I caught her just as she tripped. When I first saw her I thought she might have been….but she wasn't, but she did say that Nichelle wanted her to tell us something…that she was sorry and didn't know what else to do and hoped we were safe and happy…"

Sans's brow furrowed and began to drum his fingers on the table. "What did this shell look like? Was she human or?"

"She looked human but her hair had strange coloring in it, purple and pink." Papyrus answered truthfully.

"Paps. She was a human with magic in her. You let a human with determination and magic get away…" Sans stated frustrated that the last person to see His old friend alive was lost. Plus this Shell person was in serious danger if those drug runner making all those D-pills got ahold of her. "Ok look this is what I want everyone to do. Find this woman. Bring her here. Alive and unhurt. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and stood to go. He stopped his brother "Paps can you watch Frisk tonight for me? I have things to do."

Papyrus nodded "sure thing…"

~sans pov~

I'd been lookin for years for Nichelle. And now I read in the papers she's dead…..and her last words are to a stranger that's got no chance of ever knowing if she's meet me or paps? But for now I needed go see….see if her soul was still around…

I took a short cut to the remains of her burnt down home waiting in the shadows for people to leave and started my search, as I looked I noticed something everyone else didn't. A gas hose in the kitchen had been unhooked and the gas turned on. "What in the world…" I continued on looking when I stepped on a floor board and heard it creak, I lifted it up and found a firebox I cracked it open with ease and found a letter in it.

 _To whomever finds this note, I hope that you are a friend and won't say anything about this. But I am not dead. Dorian fade is a mad man and I cannot marry him. I have tried all other options to escape him but nothing has worked this is the final option. If you can, please just tell the people listed below that I'm ok. And that as soon as Dorian is either arrested married or killed I will resurface._

 _I am so sorry for this and I hope everyone I know will forgive me._

 _Toriel and her Husband Asgore Dreemur._

 _The Gaster family: WD his wife Gothic._

 _My two best friends in the whole world. Sans Gaster and Papyrus Gaster._

 _I would have listed my parents but they want me to marry Dorian._

 _Thank you whoever you are. Nichelle M._

 _Ps if by some strange chance that Sans somehow found this. Tag your it._

I gripped the paper. She wanted me to find her. And this Shell dame was my only lead. I folded the paper up and slipped it into my pocket. Paps said she was shopping in the waterfall district, so that meant she might be livin' there or in the Ruins.

"Time to pay the old lady a visit I guess…" I muttered taking another shortcut back to Undercity. Hopefully she won't throw a fireball at my head like last time.

I reached the Ruins apartments and saw Toriel sitting in the lobby with someone, a young woman, for a minute I thought it was Nichelle, but the hair was all wrong. Hers was blond, long and only had streaks, Nichelle's hair was always short and full purple and had pink bangs. Plus this lady was too pale. So this meant she was the Shell lady Paps had met. That made my day who lot easier.

I gripped the door handle and walked in. and lo and behold. Fireball right in the face. "Look. Toriel I just want to talk to the lady sitting' next to ya' not here for trouble." I said wiping the soot off my face.

"No. Now get out sans. I will not have you bothering her!" my old teacher said glaring at me.

I sighed I did not want to have to do this but I needed to talk to the lady. My right eye began to glow and I lifted Toriel into the air out of the way and gently set her down outside then locked the doors.

"Ok we can do this the hard way lady or the easy way. What do ya say?" I said shrugging while looking at her. She stood up and walked over to me. "That wasn't nice." Continued past me and let Toriel back in.

"Mrs. Dreemur its ok, I will talk to him. I will be ok I promise, if he tries anything I know what to do." She reassured the old lady and had her leave before walking over to me. "Ok what is it?"

"Nichelle M. where is she?" I asked not sugar coating anything.

"Why would I tell a mobster that? I read newspapers, why would she trade one nightmare for another?" I flinched. Just what had Toriel told her?

"Look lady. I don't care what Toriel told you. But I am not the bad guy here." I said pointing a finger at her. "So tell me what I want to know."

"You. Are. A. mob. Boss." She stressed. "How is that a good guy? And you think she's be happy to see someone she called her best friend is like this now?"

I felt my soul grow cold this was not going how I hoped. "I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Just tell me. Please!"

"You will find her when she wants you to find her," Shell stated walking away. "Go away now and don't come back here. You will upset Mrs. Dreemur. "

I gave a growl of disappointment and stormed out. I guess I will have to find other ways to get what I want out of Shell Valiant.

End chapter one.

 **ho boy this is getting interesting.**

 **tune in next time folks where sans plots a little something to get his way...**


	3. Frisky buisness

**_Hi sweet peas, back with chapter two. Now come on ask me something! Pretty please?_**

 ** _I don't own Undertale btw._**

 ** _Toby fox does however._**

 ** _Boop._**

Chapter two:

Some Frisky business.

~Sans pov~

I returned to my home in the Snowdin district frustrated, as I entered my Adopted Daughter, Frisk a human kid I rescued from a Determination drug ring came running up to me and hugged me "Papa! Welcome Home!" I chuckled and ruffled frisks hair. "Hey kiddo, were ya good for ya Uncle Paps?"

She nodded "uh huh. We had Tacos for dinner." I nodded as she grabbed my hand and began telling me about her day, I listened to her going on and sat down with her on a couch.

"Papa, you ok? You look sad." Frisk said snuggling up to me. I looked at her with a nod "yeah kiddo I am ok. Just had a long day that's all…"

"Uncle Pap said you heard something bad happened to a friend and you wanted to find them but cant." Frisk said with a frown.

I sighed and patted the top of her head "I know but I will find her…someday..."

"Can I help? Aunt Alphys says I am really good at finding things." She asked a grin on her lips.

I laughed and nodded "sure thing kiddo, maybe you will have better luck then me."

Frisk giggled and then yawned falling asleep using me as a pillow. I sighed and picked her up to put her to bed.

I heard paps walk up and looked over at him "yeah bro?"

"Was Ms. Valiant able to help…?" He asked me. I frowned "she knows where Nichelle is but would not tell me. All she said was ill find her when she wants to be found. Tch. Stubborn woman."

Paps got a bad feeling "Bro….what are you thinking…."

"Don't worry." I shrugged "I'll just tail her till she has a problem that needs solving and have her in debt to us."

Paps frowned "lazybones."

"Heh yup." Headed off to my room to get some rest and plan. I'd have to be sneaky.

Meanwhile…

Dorian paced in his lavish manor in an all human city glancing at a massive painting of Nichelle dressed like she just stepped out of a fantasy novel. "Why did you do it my love?" he muttered "How can I become a king without my queen…..i cannot reset without her either!" he punched a marble pillar cracking it. "I…I just have to find were her soul went then and…and find a new body to put it in. yes…YES." He began to laugh, calm at first then it dissolved into a mad man's ravings dirtying all but the painting in the room.

His staff peeked in clearly horrified of their master. Praying he never succeeded.

After he left the room with the painting they rushed in cleaning everything up.

One servant was a curious looking youth, he was bald and had mismatched eyes, and one was gold while the other was bright blue. He had a strange smile on his lips as he picked up a vase. He knew Nichelle was safe. After all he had an _inkling_.

~back to Undercity In a warehouse down in the hot land district…

A young man with a bowl type haircut, red eyes and eerily rosy cheeks glared at a small flower. "So you are telling me, a Human with pink and purple streaks in their hair is living on our side? And the Gaster have already tried to talk to her?"

The flower nodded shaking "Y...Yeah C...Chara. The human is staying at the ruins."

'Chara' grinned wickedly as their eyes turned black "so we have a new source of Determination ever since that smiley trash bag took Frisk from us…we have been doing poorly in business, and a human with magic and Determination….hmmm that will make some nice product…Flowey. You know what to do. Go and bring her here. By any means."

Flowey nodded and slipped off into the ground.

"I wonder how strong this human's determination is…" Chara mused as he began to play with a knife. "I hope it's delicious~"

~later in the Ruins Apartments. ~

Nichelle sat in her apartment looking out a window up at a starry sky thinking over the day's events. She had run into her two best friends and neither recognized her. So she decided to mess with sans and not tell him anything until he figured it out. Plus she wanted to make him squirm a bit for becoming a mob boss and not a comedian like he had dreamed of as a kid.

She opened the windows up to get some fresh air when a little voice said "Howdy you must be new around here!" she looked around and saw climbing the side of the wall with thick vines was a flower. A talking flower. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

"Shell Valiant…" she replied in awe. She had never seen a floral monster before. "A pleasure to meet you Flowey."

"Not for long!" He replied voice changing to creepy and deep as several vines lashed out and grabbed her out of the window. She screamed as he rushed down the wall with her and into the ground. When he resurfaced in the warehouse and saw she had passed out. "Figures." He set her down looking around the warehouse "C...Chara! I got her. Like you wanted…she passed out though."

Chara walked up pouting a little as he twirled a knife. "And I got all dressed up in this nice suit for nothing." And by nice he meant the yellow and green ensemble he was wearing.

Flowey gave a weak grin and nodded "sure boss."

"Put her in a crate. We will get to work when she wakes up. It's more fun when they are awake~" Chara ordered with a wave of his hand before walking out.

Flowey grumbled and did as he was told, depositing Nichelle in a large wooden crate for safe keeping before slipping off to who knows were.

Nichelle groaned sitting up her head throbbing. She had been kidnapped by a flower and had no clue where that flower had taken her.  
"This is not the kind of wooden box I want to be in. a _Blue box_ would be preferred..." she mumbled feeling her way around it and smiled hearing a side creak. " Weak spot…." She kicked it once and grinned as the side flew off with a loud clatter, knowing someone would have heard she bolted and made out of there through an open window. When she reached the outside she saw it was now morning and frowned she would have to run around in her night things in broad daylight. How lovely.

She kept to the dark alley ways and deserted back streets, but her luck ran out when she caught a bare foot on a broken bottle wincing she carefully pulled it out and looked over the wound, frowning "what else could go wrong?"

"Well hello again Ms. Valiant." Came Sans's laugh from behind her. "Mind if I cut in?"

"That is not funny. You should be Pun-ished" she countered trying to ignore the pain and blood coming from her foot.

Sans smirked and knelt down to be eye level. "That anyway to thank someone tryin' ta help ya?"

"I don't need your help Sir." She replied promptly tearing her night gown at the bottom and using the torn cloth to wrap her foot tightly. "I can make it on my own."

Sans blinked a slight blush rising to his cheeks as she stood up her night gown now at hip length, he stood as well and grabbed her hand "Look, you can't out run those drug runners. They will catch ya. Especially now that yer hurt. And if you do get away they know where you live. They will come back after you. Or even go after Toriel. I doubt you want anything ta happen ta her right?"

The last thing she wanted was to accept help from the mob. But her foot was throbbing and she was still losing blood. "What do you want? In exchange for you helping me?"

"Tell me where Nichelle is?" He ventured with a smirk.

"Try again." She replied trying to pull free of his grip.

Sans grumbled thinking quickly, he needed to keep her close then had an idea and said "You will work for me. I own a club here in hot land called the Bone Zone. You'll be a Waitress."

"Deal. And I will throw in a hint. She is in the city and you have seen her and she's seen you." Nichelle fought the smile trying to get onto her face as he scowled at her.

He then snapped his fingers taking her through one of his short cuts back to the ruins. Toriel was in a panic when they arrived in her apartment. She saw Sans with Nichelle and started to think the worst and prepped a fire ball when sans let go of Nichelle and backed up holding his hands up "Chara had her Toriel. Was helping her escape that's all."

"Is this true Shell?" Toriel asked looking at Nichelle who nodded. "Fine. You can leave."

"Sorry Toriel but if Chara knows where she is. I can't leave her here." Sans said crossing his arms. "We made a deal, she works for me now."

Toriel looked at Nichelle who gave her a smile and limped over to her. "I will be fine Mrs. Dreemur. I promise to visit when I can."

Toriel nodded and hugged her close. "Sans if you make her do anything that makes her feel uncomfortable I will bring her back here. After I set you on fire."

Sans chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing Toriel. I'll be downstairs, get packing Shell." He vanished leaving them alone.

Toriel looked at her "you sure about this my child?"

"Yes. Better him then being killed for my Determination." Nichelle replied softly. "Besides maybe I can find some way to bring back my old friend."

About an hour later the two came down to the lobby with her few items dressed in a pale blue dress and black flats. Her foot healed by Toriel.

Sans raised a brow bone was that really what she was going to wear? That was plain, not club waitress material…he'd have to get Mettaton to fix her up. "Welp c'mon we got work ta' do." He held a hand out to her smirking.

Nichelle had a sinking feeling she's made a deal with the devil and took his hand. But if he gave her any flack, she would give it back tenfold.

Sans snapped his fingers and soon they were gone from the lobby of the ruins.

When her vision focused

Nichelle saw they were in the Snowdin district in front of a large home. "Where are we...?"

"My place. Welcome to the Snowdin district Shell. "Sans said heading to the door. "Well come on. Snow need to stand out here." He glanced at her and saw the corner of her lip twitch. Well at least she liked his puns.

"Couldn't you just set me up in an apartment or…?" She tried to suggest when he rolled his eye lights and used his magic to lift her into the house.

"Nah. You are staying' here. Easier to keep an eye on you." He explained as she touched the floor. "And harder for you to run off." He chuckled seeing her pout a bit. So she had planned on trying to run. "Plus when I and my bro have to work 'late' you can keep an eye on my kid for us."

"You have a kid?" she asked following him

"Yeah is that really hard ta believe?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes." Nichelle replied with a dead pan look. Sans shook his head.

"Look, I don't know what Toriel told you. Just…know that everything ain't what it seems Ms. Valiant." Sans muttered stopping before a door. "This will be your room. Mines down the hall and my brothers is next door ta mine. Frisk's is across the hall from yours. She's at school right now so you will meet her later. Get your stuff put up an' we will head to the club to get you started there."

Nichelle nodded going into the provided room and set her suitcase down. "This has got to be one hell of a stupid idea some really risky business." Could she even keep this charade up long enough or will she crack and tell him the truth?

After he was sure she was in the room sans did a little fist pump into the air? He had succeeded in step one of find Nichelle. Now to figure out how to get step two done. He scratched the back of his head maybe he should try to get Shell to trust him and explain why he wasn't as bad as everyone was claiming.

He headed to his brothers room and knocked on the door. "Yo, paps, ya in there?"

The door opened and the taller skeleton looked out "yes Brother?"

"Guess what, I got her." He said winking. "My follow her till she needed help plan worked. Course we will have to be careful. Chara was the one that caused her need for help."

Papyrus groaned "Brother…I thought you learned from the last time we fought Chara's followers."

"Yeah I know but we got something they don't. A human with Magic." Sans mused. "Listen I need ya to get Frisk from school today. I am takin' shell to the Bone Zone. She's our new cocktail waitress."

"Brother if she ends up slapping you I will laugh." Papyrus sighed out looking down at him. "However I am glad to see you in a better mood. You haven't been this happy since Nichelle moved away."

The shorter skeleton gave a nod "I know. But here is hoping that we find her before that Dorian guy."

Silently watching the two from the shadows was a lanky figure that seemed to phase in an out like a ghost.

 _Are my sons really that stupid? How can they not tell that shell is Nichelle?! I sincerely worry about them…._

 **Seems I made a very interesting life choice now!**

 **And it also seems there is more than one villain. Oh dear me!**

 **Next chapter we will have some explanations yes indeed!**


	4. Determination nation

**_I am having too much fun with this._**

 **** ** _Like really too much fun._**

 ** _I don't own Undertale._**

 ** _Love ya sweet peas!_**

Chapter three.

Determination nation

(Yes my titles are cheese filled weirdness. ACCEPT IT)

~just after sans and Nichelle escaped~

Chara stood in the dark alley way looking at a small bit of blood. Frowning he knelt down and stuck a finger in the blood and brought the finger to his mouth and gave a smirk as he licked it. "I was right…..hmm I wonder." He brought out a small syringe and used it to gather the blood into it. "Let's see if we can extract some determination from just this." He pocketed the vial and headed back to the warehouse stepping into a small lab were a little Dinosaur like woman was chained to a wall only able to move about the lab. "Hello Alphys, I have a nice little sample id like made into D-pills. Now."

Alphys flinched and quietly took the syringe over to a series of tech created to extract determination from samples. She began working and in a short while the tech spat out an astonishing amount of pills. "S...sorry…who did this sample come from?"

"A human with magic and determination. How many pills did we get?" Chara asked grinning.

"From what I c…c...can see. Over 300. I have the extractor set to only 4 percent determination per pill…" She answered.

Chara laughed. "All that from just a little blood! We need to get that woman back. But first I want to see just how much punch they pack." He quickly took one and felt a rush of power eyes glowing. "Oh the monsters and humans alike will get hooked on these and soon I'll have the army I need to take what is mine….good job Alphys." He pulled a book from a pocket "enjoy your kissy kissy mew mew." And tosses it to her.

Alphys held the book shaking, worried about the poor soul Chara was after now as he took the batch. Either he would burn through the product like always or he would manage to sell a few. Either way. Things were going to be a fight.

~back to the present ~

Nichelle was deeply regretting her choice in accepting the deal she made with sans.

She was now standing in a Hotland Night club getting scrutinized by a robot celebrity called Mettaton that managed the Club for Sans.

"Sans, Darling, what am I looking at?" He asked walking around Nichelle his noes turned up as he took in the Dress she was wearing.

"That would be Shell Valiant. She is going to be working for me. So she's the new Cocktail waitress here." Sans answered snickering.

"Darling, you have got to be joking! She has no….sparkle! I mean look at what she is wearing!" The robot fussed glaring at him. Sans shrugged and looked at Nichelle. His eye sockets widened. She looked rather upset. Maybe he should step in before Mettaton made her cry. He made to speak when he was beaten to it.

"I am sooooo Sorry that I had to leave everything that was nice behind while I ran for my life here from my old home. I mean really what is a woman with only two hundred dollars in her possession going to buy?!" she walked up to Mettaton her eyes snapping with determination. "You can take your 'Sparkle' and shove it up your shiny metal behind!"

Mettaton blinked looking down at her shocked. "Sans, darling, I retract my previous statement. I think I have the perfect outfit for her." he did a heel turn and walked off.

"Was that true? What you told Mettaton?" Sans asked after Mettaton was gone.

"That I ran for my life? Yes. And no you don't get to know anything more than that." She answered looking away hugging herself. "Mostly because I do not want to remember why I ran. And because I don't trust you. At all."

"In what way am I not trustworthy and do not say Mob boss." Sans countered glaring at her.

"Well one. I don't know you. We did just meet yesterday. Two you did demand I tell you were a mutual acquaintance was." She listed returning his glare. "And you upset Mrs. Dreemur."

"I am sorry ok. Look…it's just…." His shoulders slumped "Her family moved away a long time ago. We kept in touch for a little while but when I turned 17 she just stopped writing…just dropped off the face of the earth. Then I found out through the news she was engaged to that Dorian Fade, paps and I tried to go see her but her folks told us we would never see her again. She was gone….we came back here and soon things went crazy, our mother was killed in a lab accident at the core and our dad went missing….." He closed his eyes. "After that…Determinations pills started appearing. Causing all kinds of problems."

"All I know is they are made from determination, but what do they do?" Nichelle asked looking at him.

"Depending on the person, they either increase their magical power, or give them a rush of determination of they don't have magic. But for many…it can cause death. Monster and human alike. Some can't handle it." Sans explained. "The more determination the stronger the drug and the worse the addiction to it. Which is why humans stay clear of this side of the city most of the time."

"And what if they had monster heritage like I do?" She questioned. Sans flinched "a really bad time would happen. The last time that kind of determination was found was a kid called Chara. He now leads the group you fled from. Partly why I told you my crew are not the bad guys here. Paps and I have been doing our best to try and run them out. But in the process we ended up on the wrong side of the law. So we just stuck with it and whenever a human like you shows up we do our best to protect them from Chara."

Nichelle opened her mouth to speak when Mettaton returned with a little black dress, decorated with diamond embroidery on the bodice and a pair of black high heels. "Now come with me darling~" he grabbed her hand pulling her away from sans who watched her go.

He sighed hoping what he told her got through to her. He went to a table to sit and wait for them to return. Falling asleep in the process.

~in the changing rooms~

Nichelle sat still in a chair as Mettaton fixed her hair after dressing her up and doing her makeup.

"Darling, I do hope you tell sans who you really are soon. When he first got the news of your death, it nearly destroyed him." he said as he gently spun the chair around to face him. "And yes I know you are her, I've seen childhood pictures of you, and facial recognition software is wonderful." He smirked seeing her shocked eyes.

"I will tell him I'm just scared of Dorian finding me…" She answered in a small voice. "He is out of his mind."

Mettaton clicked his lounge "you can sass me yet you are scared of him?"

"….he kept me locked in a room in his manor in Destiny's reach city. I only got out because our wedding was going to be in a few months, I told him that it would be better if we didn't see each other till then to make it more 'magical' " she gagged. "He bought it and now here I am."

Mettaton sighed and nodded "all right I will keep my mouth shut, now from the stories sans told me, you wanted to be a singer yes?"

"That was a long time ago…i…" She sputtered blushing as Mettaton helped her stand. " now now darling come on let's hear a little bit."

Nichelle sighed and took a deep breath and began singing

(I love this song it's from the movie who framed roger rabbit. Fuu fuu fuu, it's called why you don't do right. I felt it would work so here)

 _You had a plenty money 1922_

 _You let other women make a fool of you_

Mettaton's jaw dropped as she began to sing. She was definitely not a cocktail waitress. He grinned and listened to her continue. A plan forming in his mind.

 _Why don't you do right?_

 _Like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here and get me some money too?_

 _You're sitting down wondering what it's all about_

 _You ain't got no money they will put you out_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here and get me some money too?_

 _If you had prepared twenty years ago_

 _You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here and get me some money too?_

 _I fell for you jiving and I took you in_

 _Now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here and get me some money too?_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other men do?_

 _Like some other men do?_

As she finished Mettaton hugged her close "Darling you are now our new singer. There is no way I am letting you get bothered by those silly boys. I don't care if sans said cocktail waitress! As long as you sing I will keep my mouth shut. Sound fair to you?"

Nichelle blushed and nodded "o...ok." Mettaton squealed and dragged her back out to show sans.

"Oh Sans Darling~ Wake up and meet the new Shell Valiant!" He shouted jolting the skeleton awake.

Sans looked at Nichelle and blushed "whoa…"

"And Sans darling while working on her I found out she can sing. So I decided that she will take over Shyren's spot, since she had to quite to care for her sick sister full time."

Sans nodded numbly as he took in the sight. "Y...Yeah ok that sounds good to me…" he coughed once "she can start tomorrow…For now we will go an' find her something more than that blue dress she has…"

Mettaton clapped "Oh Yes~ I know the best place to go!" He grabbed both by the hands dragging them out chattering on about dress montage.

Soon sans sat alone in a fancy boutique waiting as Mettaton dressed Shell up in various dresses. He began to nod off but snapped back to attention whenever Mettaton brought her out in a new outfit.

In the end the dresses that were chosen were as follows.

A strapless red rhinestone number with matching heels.

An elegant blue dinner gown with gold embroidery with blue flats.

A silver dress with a slit very high up side and one side sleeveless.

The last was a violet velvet dinner gown with long billowy sleeves.

"Now that we have the dresses and shoes, we need some simple accessories!" Mettaton gushed while smooshing Nichelle's face with his hands. "You. Will. Be. FABULOUS!"

Sans chuckled as he followed the two into a jewelry store watching Mettaton do his thing. He glanced out a window and saw something that angered him. One of Chara's goons was about selling. He got up and headed out to deal with it. The goon spotted him walking over with a dark grin on his face and fled. Sans laughed following him with ease and trapping him in an ally way.

"You really are a bunch of idiots." Sans muttered walking up to the goon removing a small bag in his possession. "Tch. This again?"

"We…When we find the source of this stuff we will take this city over!" The Goon boasted trying to seem confident.

"Yeah. Nope." Sans said summoning a Gaster Blaster "all you will be doin' is telling your boss he's not getting shit. And then you will leave town. Cause If I see you around here again you will get a face full of the blasters." Motions to said blaster. "Am I clear buddy chum pal buddy chum?"

The goon nodded and fled once sans let him go. He looked at the bag. How had they gotten this much determination? Shell seemed to of gotten away before they could try anything. Then he remembered "the alley. Her foot…crap." He face palmed. "Well at least Mettaton's work will change her look so they won't recognize her…"

He walked back to the store after teleporting the bag with a note to a contact of his codenamed Creative. G. they would tell him how much determination was in it and what it would to people.

Chara frowned looking at one of his pushers "you what?"

"He…he took the Product boss…..I…"

The man never finished what he wanted to say as Chara quickly removed his head from the rest of him with a swift slash of the knife. "That stupid smiley trash bag always gets in the way….perhaps I should get rid of him first then try to take this city…"

He stepped over the body and tapped his chin. "I think I have it..." he chuckled going to the lab. "Alphys is there any product left?! I have an idea."

She flinched looking up from a book and nodded "y...yes we do why?"

"I want you to combine as much as you can into 100 percent Determination. " Chara ordered a mad grin. "I plan on seeing what it will do to sans."

Alphys paled and weakly nodded "t…t...that could kill him!"

"A pity but I want to know. So do it!" Chara mused with a laugh skipping out.

After they had finished shopping Shell and sans headed back to Snowdin with the purchases.

They entered the manor only for sans to get tackled by a blur of brown hair and a cute sun dress. "PAPA!"

He chuckled catching the blur and spinning them around in a hug. "Hey ya frisk. How was school today?" Sans asked setting her down smiling.

"It was fun! Mrs. Applegate took us to the Butterfly garden to learn about them! One landed in my hair!" she replied bouncing on her heels. She spotted shell standing behind him and smiled "Papa?"

"Oh ah, right this is Shell Valiant she is staying with us for a while and will look after ya when Paps and I are busy." Sans answered motioning for Shell to come forward.

She stepped up with a nervous smile. "Hello Frisk."

Frisk walked up to her and smiled. "Hello! Can I call you Shell?"

"Of course..." Nichelle replied with a nod "I don't mind at all."

The small child then glomped her with a hug. "Welcome home!"

Sans watched the two and grinned. He could tell Shell was already wrapped around frisks finger.

"Well come on let's see what paps has made for dinner Its Pasta time to eat." He quipped with a wink to frisk who began giggling.

"Papa…you are im-pasta-ble." She retaliated as Shell followed watching the two trade puns.

A moan of frustration came from the kitchen. "SANS STOP TEACHING FRISK BAD HABBITS!"

 **Well that is a good few terrible things happening. Poor Alphys. But I wonder will Creative G be able to help?**

 **Will frisks power of cute break shells/my resolve?**

 **Will paps dump pasta on sans's head?**

 **Tune in to find out!**

 **Luvs ya Sweet peas!**

 **Also should I give shell a bodyguard? Who would be a good one? (Undyne is paps so not her.)**

 **Let me know in the reviews or in a pm! Or perhaps do you want the job?**


	5. A Siren's song

**Hi again my sweet peas!**

 **Here we go to chapter four!**

 **Here's a tiny note.**

 **Frisk knows Alphys from when she was captured and found things that Alphys lost when she was kept there. Will explain in latter chapter tho.**

 **Ok continuity saved.**

 **Onwards.**

 **I don't own Undertale**

 **Toby Fox does.**

 **And I have one bodyguard lined up!**

 **Thank you Eve Fan! Weee**

 **(For a good number of bodyguards let's go with two more. So three guards yay)**

 **Let's get to it my Sweet peas!**

Chapter Four:

A Siren song

Nichelle Pov~

After a very long day I was ready to sleep for an eternity. First I get kidnapped by a flower, run from a drug ring, get sort of rescued by sans….who may or may not be the bonehead I knew back when we were kids deep down inside. From what I saw he was more tired than when we were small. He used to have so much energy. Maybe…with what has happened in life, it tired him out.

I sank down to the provided bed and looked at the ceiling unsure of what to do for tomorrow night's song. Mettaton had given her a list of possible choices but she was daunted by all of them.

As I scrolled down the list I stopped at one song, one of my favorites, a song by David Bowie called Dance magic. I smirked this will be a fun song to do. I set the list aside and fell back onto the bed falling asleep.

~next Day at the Club after dropping frisk off at school~

Nichelle showed Mettaton her choice in song. "This one. With the blue dress, lots of glitter in the makeup."

Mettaton squealed and hugged her "That is a _Marvelous_ idea darling!" He spun around still hugging her then set her down. "But what about the hair darling?"

"Style it in Ringlets and add a Glitter covered blue rose." She answered with a nod. "If im gonna sing, may as well make my first day crazy "

Mettaton beamed at her "Darling I think we will have a lovely working atmosphere together. Should we tell sans?"

"Nope, I want to surprise him." Nichelle said going to get dressed. "I want him to squirm, Dance magic happens to be one of my favorite songs and sans knows it. I am hoping he gets the hint. If not I will drop more as time goes on."

Mettaton smirked "You just know how to bring the drama darling. If only I had a television show… you would be a star on it."

"I will settle for stage." Nichelle stepped out in the blue dress she'd gotten the day before and sat down for Mettaton letting him get to work on the sparkle plan.

Soon it came time to open the club and Nichelle sat back stage nervous.

Papyrus peeked in on request from sans since Nichelle had Mettaton tell him no he could not see what she was wearing. "Everything ok Shell?" the Tall skeleton asked seeing her nervous.

"Nerves." She murmured looking up at him "Do not tell sans what I look like. I know he sent you."

Papyrus laughed and nodded "Right. Well I think you will do Great. And if anyone tries to tell you that you are not, ill deal with em." He patted the top of her head and Nichelle froze giving off a tiny "Nya"

Papyrus looked down at her "Did you just…." He looked her in the eyes "Only one person I know does that…."

"E…eh…" Nichelle blushed. "Sorry pappy…" She muttered hiding behind her hands.

"! N…Nichelle?!" He backed up shocked. "You…I knew I was right when I first saw you! I have to tell Sa-"He stopped feeling her grab his sleeve "No. I want him to figure it out on his own…please Pappy?"

He frowned but nodded "Fine. But you have to make spaghetti with me."

"Deal" she replied laughing.

He patted the top of her head once more and walked out wondering how he could help his brother figure it out.

He headed ups some stairs to a VP room with a large balcony where sans sat. "Sorry bro, she wouldn't let me tell ya. " Papyrus said sitting down by his brother. Smirking at his now clear pout. "C'mon now brother, you will like the surprise."

Sans grumbled and looked to the stage. "Fine."

~down in the club. ~

A young woman dressed in a dark purple hoodie that looked like it swallowed her, jeans and boots. She had long dark hair that covered her eyes and what could be seen of her face was a lightly tanned skin tone and a bandage over her nose. She walked to a Table near the stage and took a seat.

~? Pov!~

I had heard about the Bone Zone from a friend, they said it had decent entertainment and had heard they got a new act. Curious I headed in and took a spot near the stage as more humans and monsters alike filed in to drink and see the show. The lights dimmed and a small cloud of fog and glitter spread out from below the curtains and drifted out to the crowd.

The curtains pulled back and soon music began to play as a figure stepped out dressed in a blue gown adorned with gold embroidery, hair done in ringlets and a large blue rose clipped to the right side of their head.

I raised a brow as they began to sing.

(Dance magic belongs to David Bowie RIP Ziggy.)

 _You remind me of the babe._

 _(What babe?)_

 _The babe with the power._

 _(What power?)_

 _The Power of voodoo._

 _(Who do?)_

 _You do._

 _(Do what?)_

 _Remind me of the babe._

The Singer began to dance along while the band sang back up as she moved about. They spun and as she did so glitter would fall all over from their hair.

 _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

 _What could I do?_

 _My baby's love had gone_

 _And left my baby blue_

 _Nobody knew_

 _What kind of magic spell to use_

 _Slime and snails_

 _Or puppy dog tails?_

 _Thunder or lightning_

 _Then baby said_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Put that baby's spell on me_

 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

 _Put that magic jump on me_

 _Slap that baby, make him free!_

As I listened I noticed a lot of the crowd had joined in singing at the background parts as the Singer sang their heart out.

 _I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

 _What could I do?_

 _My baby's fun had gone_

 _And left my baby blue_

 _Nobody knew_

 _What kind of magic spell to use_

 _Slime and snails_

 _Or puppy dogs tails_

 _Thunder or lightning_

 _Then baby said:_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) (x4)_

 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) (x2)_

 _Put that baby's spell on me (ooh)_

 _You remind me of the babe_

 _(What babe?)_

 _The babe with the power._

 _(What power?)_

 _The power of voodoo._

 _(Who do?)_

 _You do._

 _(Do what?)_

 _Remind me of the babe_

 _Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh_

 _Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh_

 _Dance magic_

 _What kind of magic spell to use_

 _Slime and snails_

 _Or puppy dog tails_

 _Thunder or lightning_

 _Something frightening_

 _Dance magic, dance_

 _Dance magic, dance_

 _Put that baby's spell on me_

 _Jump magic, jump_

 _Jump magic, jump_

 _Put that magic jump on me_

 _Slap that baby make him free_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

 _Jump magic, jump_

 _Put that magic jump on me_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance_

 _Slap that slap that baby make him free_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance_

Eventually the song ended and the crowd gave a cheer, I had to admit this lady was good. She politely bowed and stepped off stage and headed towards a set of stairs but was stopped by a drunk idiot along the way. I watched her try to tell the man no but he insisted. I got up when he started getting grabby and headed over. "I don't think she wants to go with you pal. Leave her alone."

"Nine y'ur b'dness" he slurred trying to grab at the singer again.

I moved her back out of his reach and looked to the singer. "Do you want to go with this guy?"

"Not in a million years." The Singer said firmly.

"Right. Well, you heard her. She is not interested. Shoo."

Sadly the Drunkard didn't listen or like it so he tried to swing at us. He missed and I sighed. Tonight was not my night apparently and I looked at him annoyed. "Let's take this outside. I don't want to break things in here."

He gave a drunken grumble and shuffled outside after me as I headed for the door.

Soon we stood outside the club and he took a cheap shot. I dodged and kept on dodging, I honestly did not want to do this. But he had asked for it.

I saw him stumble a bit and smirked. He was off balance now. I took a low sweeping kick at his legs and smirked as he went falling, hitting the ground hard enough to knock him silly. "Well that's over with."

"Nicely done there." Came a gruff voice from the direction of the club. I looked to see a short skeleton smoking a cigar, grinning at me. "You lookin' for work?" I looked at the skeleton and raised a brow.

"I could benefit from a day job, I guess. My current job is... well, more of a hobby with a small paycheck." The skeleton chuckled and grinned " Well seeing how you handled that drunk, i was thinking want to work as a bodyguard? I can't keep an eye on that lady you helped all the time. And the pay will be a lot better."

"Sorry, stuff like that... I'm told that I'm good at it, but it's not what I enjoy. So if you can give me a REALLY GOOD reason why I should take this job, I might consider it." I stated looking at him.

"Hmm, well ten times whatever you currently make be a good reason?" He replied tilting his head to the side. "And who ever told ya you ain't good at it is a moron."

"That's not what I consider as a good reason. It is good pay, but not a reason for me to go into a job that centers on something I don't enjoy. I can sustain myself with my current job. I mean a good reason why I should go out of my way to, by doing a task I dislike, help someone that I've barely met." I gradually got more frustrated as I spoke, and able to get the last bit out only after a short breathing exercise, she begins to walk away, and then adds "I normally hang out around here on weekends. If you can come up with a good reason, you know where to find me," while pointing to a nearby diner.

~End? Pov~

Sans watched her walk off to a diner and frowned. He was going to have to enlist Frisks help on this one. "Welp time to go check on shell" he turned around and headed back inside and headed back upstairs to check on Shell who was sitting in the vp lounge with Papyrus and Mettaton who had seen the drunk bothering her and was hugging her close.

"Oh darling I am so glad you are ok!" He fawned over her until sans walked up and pulled him off of Shell. "Enough of that Mettaton. You have your own hug buddy. "Nods to Papyrus.

Mettaton pouted and went to sit by papyrus as sans sat down by Shell. "We need to get you a bodyguard."

"But-"Nichelle began to protest when sans put a hand over her mouth.

"I am serious. Papyrus and I won't be around all the time. I want to make sure you and Frisk are safe. "He said as the white lights in his eyes vanished. "I don't want to risk you or her getting' hurt."

Nichelle nodded and he removed his hand, the rest of the night passing along without incident.

 **Oh my who is this mysterious purple hoodie clad heroine!**

 **Will they accept the job?**

 **Will Sans get a clue?**

 **We shall see sweet peas.**

 **But it seems like everyone may figure things out before him. like Paps just did!**

 **later sweet peas!**


	6. Note for you guys

Hi everyone just a note for ya! I have a new ask. on Tumbler since people here are poops.

Look for Ask-The-House-of-Sans.

the blog has the rules and the aus involved.

have fun.


	7. Paps spills the beans

**_Good day Sweet peas!_**

 ** _Here we have some more fun!_**

 ** _I don't own Undertale._**

 ** _Boooooop_**

Chapter five.

Paps spills the beans….

To frisk.

And Sans figures out a good reason and another body guard!

Wooo long chapter title

~Paps point of view later that night. ~

I was in a bit of a situation, I just found out that my brothers singer Shell Valiant, was in fact Nichelle m. and I could not tell Sans! I paced in my room fingers drumming on my skull as I thought. What was I going to do? He needed to know! "Gaaah why is this so complicated!"  
"Uncle Papyrus?" I looked to my door and saw my little niece standing there watching me.

"Yes Frisk?" I asked walking to her and kneeling down to be eye level.

"You ok?" She asked poking my cheek bone. I sighed and shook my head. "I found something out today and I can't tell your dad..."

"…what was it?"

I sighed knowing frisk would not give up if I said no "I found Nichelle. But she won't let me tell him were she is."

Frisk hugged her uncle "is she scared?"

"…more like she is playing a prank on your father." Papyrus said hugging back. "They would do these kinds of things a lot when we were little."

"Where is she?" Frisk asked curious.

Papyrus blinked and grinned getting an idea. "She didn't say I could not tell you….Well…Its Shell. She is Nichelle." He pulled out an old photo of the three of them and showed her. "See."

Frisk could see the resemblance and said "Papa is blind if he can't see it is her."

"Think you can try and get her to tell him Frisk?" Paps asked ruffling her hair. "Just in case?"

She nodded. "Ok uncle Paps."

~tiny time skip to a week later in a park~

Nichelle had frisk with her due to sans and paps having to deal with 'work' and she decided to take Frisk on a day trip to the ruins and to see the butterfly garden/park.

Frisk giggled happily running after butterflies while Nichelle followed her smiling wearing a simple sundress decorated with roses. "Stay close Frisk."

"Yes Shell!" the child chirped cupping a butterfly in her hands gently.

Nichelle watched her and sighed thinking to herself 'she is such a sweet kid…and so resilient….after what she told me about how sans saved her…guess he still is the sans I knew…just gruffer and sleepier...'

As she walked someone crashed into her back. "S...sorry!" A youth said as she turned to look at him and help them up. "It's all right, you ok?" she asked.

The youth was about four foot three, wore a black and red cap over short brown hair, in a grey tee with an emblem of iron man on the front and dark skinny jeans. He seemed to be between 13 and 14. "Yeah..." he said looking up at her. "Wasn't watching were I was going' I am all right though."

Frisk hurried over to Nichelle and they boy a bit scared. "S...shell…" Nichelle looked to frisk "Yes Frisk?"

"Bad guys." She muttered pointing at a group of Chara's goons walking into the park, led by the flower that kidnapped her.

The boy narrowed his eyes, one glowing slightly and moved in front of the both of them. "Go, I'll hold them off!"

Nichelle scooped Frisk up. "Thank you..."

"Breeze. I'll find ya later miss. Just go!" He shouted as the goons rushed at them. He knew he wasn't quite the toughest but he had something they didn't. Brains.

In a short ten minutes only the flower was left standing while the goons were all holding their knees in pain. "Tell whoever sent you to back of Weed." He popped his knuckles "Or do I have to figure out how to hurt you?"

The Flower shook and vanished into the ground.

Nichelle was hiding by a large water fountain hugging Frisk close to her.

"Hey, it's safe now." Came breeze's voice from above them. Nichelle looked up and saw him pop up from the air and landed before them with a soft thump. "What was with those guys?"

"….Determination." Frisk said looking at him. "They want humans for their determination."

Breeze frowned "D-pills…right. Well, mind if I stick with you then? I don't like a bunch of mooks like that bothering a lady and her kid."

"I…thank you Breeze, I'm Shell Valiant. This is Frisk Gaster." Nichelle said smiling at him grateful

He raised a brow "Gaster? As in the Gaster blasters?"

"Err…yes?" Nichelle replied a little worried.

"I am definitely in. Those guys helped run drugs out my district about a year ago so I owe em one." the three then began walking leaving the park and heading for a model t car. "That yours?"

Nichelle nodded "Yeah, hop in." She buckled frisk in the back seat while breeze climbed in on the other side. "Had this thing since I was 21. It's a good car." She got into the driver's seat and headed out for Hotland to find sans and let him know what happened. And that she somehow got herself a bodyguard, a young one but none the less…he seemed….Determined.

~with sans~

The Skeleton man walked to the diner looking for the purple hoodie lady he met a few days prior. In his hand he had his reason. A photo of him, frisk, and papyrus. He spotted her at a booth and slid in across from her. "Hi again. You said I needed a good reason. Here. "He put the photo on the table and slid it to her. "The little girl in the picture is my daughter. She is currently being looked after by Shell. The lady you helped a few days ago. That lady also happened to be my only link to an old friend of mine that's currently hiding from her crazy ex fiancée. If anything happens to either of em. Well, I won't be in to happy a mood." He folded his hands together. "I wasn't able to keep my friend safe once before, but if I can prove to Shell that she will be safer with me….then I can do a better job….."

"Wow... Now that IS a good reason. You know what? I'll take the job, just to check things out. I get the feeling that I'm going to want to stick with it." She's beginning to smile broadly at the picture, seeing how sweet and sincere it looks. "Anyways, If I have the job, I'm guessing you need my name. Well... My name is Rale-" The grin fades quickly and she flinches, returning to her normal indifferent, somber expression. "Er... You can call me Rane."

"you got the job Rane. Now, i have some business to handle but we can meet up again at the club tonight alright?" Sans said picking the picture up and pocketing it carefully.

"Ok," She said, starting to smile again. "Do you need me before then?"

"Hmmm, not quite. Better you get whatever you need to get started first." He said with a shrug. "Ya know gather any weapons or cloths ya want to keep with ya"

"... What do you mean by 'keep with me'? Am I going to be going somewhere, or should I just have some things for on the job?"

"You will be staying with us. Bodyguard is a full time gig." Sans said chuckling "Yeah, I suppose I should've seen that coming. So I should just gather my belongings? I can do that." Rane said looking at him a little bit annoyed.

"Yup. See ya then kiddo." He said with a wave before walking outside and turning down an alley way and seemingly vanishing.

She turned to a young woman she had been talking to before "Sorry looks like it will take some time to get your drawings done..."

"Protecting others is more important take your time." The young woman said smiling

"Ok... See you later." She got up and walked away. A few steps away, she paused and, under her breath, she added "If I'm lucky."

~back in Snowdin~

Nichelle chuckled as Papyrus carefully examined Breeze and gave a nod. "Hmm He will do. You start tonight."

Breeze nodded a wide grin on his lips.

"But. We need to get you something more professional then ironman." Paps stated putting a skeletal hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come with me kid." And lead him off into the manor.

Frisk looked up at Shell and said "Please tell papa soon who you are, he can keep the bad man that's scares you away."

Nichelle looked at Frisk "how…"

"You never told uncle paps not to tell me." Frisk said with a mischievous smile. "I want to see papa happy. The real kind of happy. Not the pretend kind."

Nichelle sighed and nodded "Fine…I'll tell him after tonight's show."

Frisk beamed up at her "Yay!"

~elsewhere ~

Chara entered the lab to see what Alphys had made from the product and he was pleasantly surprised.

"The….the Pure Determination….it…it takes a liquid state…" She said handing him a vile of glowing red liquid. "No…normal Determination won't glow…but that is what it does with magic…"

"Perfect. How many did you make?" He asked grinning.

"That's the only one sir…it took all the determination we had left to make it."

He frowned a little but perked up. "No matter I just need this. I'll pay off one of the workers at the Bone Zone and have they slip this into sans's drink…." He chuckled darkly. "heheheheHAHAHAHAHA"

~Another elsewhere~

Sans's contact Creative G had finished his studies on the Determination pills and called sans a little miffed he got voice mail. "Why do you have a phone if you don't use it…any way, I have some shocking news. The Determination signature belongs to someone with Fae blood. And the only know family with a high amount of that is the family of your friend Nichelle m. it is safe to say this determination may have come from her. If you haven't found her yet. Do so quickly. This stuff is dangerous to both man and monster. Too much of it may cause irreparable damage to the user."

He then hung up with a worried sigh and looked over at his 'assistants' "Salya. Son. I think this is the most we can really do for our friends from here….but we had best be ready for anything just in case…"

~time skip to Rane's arrival~

Rane carried a duffle bag with her things inside it and had an artfully, yet deadly katana strapped to her hip.

Greeting her at the door was a tall fish woman.

"Hey ya, I am Undyne, I look after Papyrus as his bodyguard. So if ya got questions just ask me. But for now follow me." She motioned inside and led her up to the V.I.P lounge to sit and watch the show with the others. "Oh and you will have a partner, A kid named Breeze. So play nicely."

Rane quirked a brow but nodded "all right."

Sans was already in the lounge with paps and waved. "Thanks for coming Rane. You will meet everyone after the show. Save frisk, she is with an old friend of mine that's babysitting her. "

~with Toriel~

"Oh. My child who taught you these puns" the poor woman was being treated to a Skele-TON of jokes thanks to frisk.

~back with the story~

Rane Nodded glad he didn't bring the kid here. "Let's get the show on the road."

He nodded and faced the stage.

~backstage~

Breeze stood outside the dressing room standing in a black suit with red pinstripe, a red vest with a black tie and a white shirt. He fidgeted a little but was glad that Papyrus let him keep his hat on. He moved away from the door when it clicked open and Nichelle stepped out in a silver dress with one bare arm and a slit up the side to her hip. She wore matching heels and her hair was in a loose wave flowing over her shoulders.

"Ready to go Mrs. Valiant?" He asked offering his arm politely. Nichelle gave a good-natured smile.

"Breeze its ok to call me shell." She said taking his arm getting escorted to the stage to sing a song she knew sans would recognize as 'their' song.

(I don't own Spooky scary skeletons, it belongs to Andrew Gold. Ok thank you.)

Nichelle took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage as the music began to play, locking eyes with sans as she began to sing.

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Send shivers down your spine_

 _Shrieking skulls will shock your soul_

 _Seal your doom tonight_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Speak with such a screech_

 _You'll shake and shudder in surprise_

 _When you hear these zombies shriek_

She took a spin and smirked seeing sans staring at her his jaw hanging open in shock

 _We're so sorry skeletons_

 _You're so misunderstood_

 _You only want to socialize_

 _But I don't think we should_

 _Cause spooky scary skeletons_

 _Shout startling shrilly screams_

 _They'll sneak from their sarcophagus_

 _And just won't leave you be_

As he watched as he watched her sans began to realize the truth behind 'Shell Valiant'. She had gotten him good. "I am an idiot." He mumbled.

 _Spirits supernatural_

 _Are shy what's all the fuss_

 _But bags of bones seem so unsafe_

 _It's semi-serious!_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Are silly all the same_

 _They'll smile and scrabble slowly by_

 _And drive you so insane_

 _Sticks and stones will break your bones_

 _They seldom let you snooze_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Will wake you with a boo!_

Nichelle did a final sway and spin blowing a kiss towards the lounge and winking before walking off the stage.

Sans took in a shaky breath and motioned to the server that was on duty in the lounge to get him a drink. The Server did as requested and got him a bottle of ketchup, only stopping in a sightless spot to add in an extra ingredient. They then walked into the lounge and placed the bottle beside him and walked out. The skeleton quickly picked it up and chugged the ketchup to calm his nerves.

Rane looked over at Undyne and the taller bodyguard leaned over "it's just ketchup. It's like his security blanket." She whispered. "Like Spaghetti is Papyrus's." Rane gave an 'oh' as Breeze brought Nichelle in.

"Well, time to introduce you to your co-worker and the lady." Sans said standing up. "The kid here," he motioned to Breeze "Is Breeze. Apparently he saved my kid and Shell today at the park and stuck with them after that. From what I understand he can detect danger, which is a plus and can manipulate 'wind' and is very good at pinpointing weak spots."

"He's 13!" Rane stated looking the kid over.

"I may be a kid but I know how to keep Ms. Valiant and Frisk safe. Besides I owe Mr. Gaster for chasseing drugs out of my district." Breeze stated trying to look taller.

Rane sighed and backed down "sorry. I'm Rane, I look forward to working with you Breeze." She held out a hand to him and he took it and shook it saying "Like wise."

Sans smiled and walked over to Nichelle. "And I will let our lovely singer here introduce herself."

Nichelle smiled and said "Nichelle 'Shell Valiant' M. I am grateful to you for your help Rane."

Rane's eyes went wide under her bangs "did you say Nichelle M?! As in that weirdo actor Dorian Fade's fiancée?!"

"EX-fiancée." She gently corrected. "I never wanted to marry that mad man. He had me locked in a room since I was about 16 years old. So I have no real attachment to him."

Rane blinked "He…imprisoned you?"

"He also has managed to brain wash my parents to, and done a lot of other horrible things but it would take several days to list them." Nichelle replied.

Sans whom had been silent when she said her name finally came back to reality and grabbed her hand. "That what you meant by 'she has seen you and you've seen her' isn't it?" He felt his soul begin to beat fast. Unaware that it was caused by Determination poisoning.

"I am sorry I lied to you sans…" She said looking at the floor.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't care about that! You are here that's all that matters right now."

Nichelle returned her old friends hug crying happy tears. "Thank you sans."

He let go of her and was about to say something when the room suddenly grew hot and began to spin. He stumbled back clutching his head wincing.

Sans wasn't sure what was going on as his world went dark, he thought he heard Nichelle call his name, he pitched forward, out could.

Nichelle caught her friend before he hit the floor, feeling his forehead to find it dangerously warm. "Someone get ice and cold cloths!"

Breeze nodded and used his wind powers to 'poof' out of the room and down to the bar to do as requested.

Soon they had cold rags and bags of ice all over sans in an attempt to cool him down. Breeze was busy examining everything and stopped sniffing the ketchup bottle and dropped it. "Someone spiked his Ketchup with Determination!"

Rane frowned and looked at Nichelle "Mind if I go talk to the servers?"

"Find who did this and make them regret their life choices." Nichelle muttered as the purple and pink streaks in her hair glowed their respective colors. "They hurt sans. Nobody hurts sans."

Rane Nodded and stepped out looking for the one responsible.

Breeze sat down by Nichelle watching her hair glow a little. "How are you doing that? "

"My great grandfather married a fairy on my mother's side of the family. She looks normal, seems the magic skipped a generation or two. My hair used to be completely purple and pink a long time ago but…it changed after I was forcibly engaged to Dorian."

Papyrus knelt next to her. "How did this happen?" He motioned to the blond.

"Dorian happened. He wanted me to look more human, so he locked me in a room and kept me from the things and people I loved. This was the result. He could not fully stamp out who I really was though."

Papyrus grumbled "We will fix it then, you don't have to worry about any of that now..."

Nichelle smiled at him as sans moaned and opened his eye sockets still looking bad. "W...What…happened..."

"Chara happened brother, He played someone off to slip you determination..." Papyrus said putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him laying down. "Rane is currently taking care of things."

Sans winced and looked at Nichelle "sorry about this…not how I hoped finding you would go…"

"It's not your fault there are crazy idiots out in the world….how do you feel?" She asked holding his hand

"Like I will melt…which I hope doesn't happen…heh..." He muttered closing his eyes. "Don't wanna….ruin your dress."

"Sans you will be ok." She put her forehead to his as he fell back asleep.

Eventually Rane returned having gotten information from the culprit and relayed it to papyrus. He squared his shoulders "if it's a fight Chara wants, it's a fight he will get! Undyne, warn everyone to be on guard and if they see any of Chara's goons….they can do whatever they think is best to them."

Undyne grinned wide "you got it." And left to go carry out Papyrus's orders.

~meanwhile in the lair of insanity, Dorian was looking at what he thought was Nichelle's soul, when in reality it was a fake created by one of his servants to trick him, now he was hunting for a look alike but finding no one close enough.

He was getting desperate and finally caved to check in undercity for any possible leads.

 **There we are my longest chapter yet. Wow….but next chapter things get very crazy!**

 **Stay tuned everyone!**


	8. Never mess with Sans

**Here we go. Gotta pull my all…also I re did my hair and got a haircut. ^w^ I am happy. My hair is now blue and my bangs are piiiink heee so happy!**

 **So without further ado here is the story**

 **I do not own the AUs. Or Undertale they all belong to their respective owners!**

 **I also do not own any guest characters that appear. Their makers kindly are lending them to me for the purpose of this fan story!**

 **Now that that is out of the way an even longer chapter which brings the Chara drug arc to its end but set the rest in motion…**

 **Also should I bring the house of sans fic here? I want to know so I can start an version. Because the Tumblr one is filed by the asks there.**

Chapter six:

Never mess with sans.

~ Nichelle's pov~

Two days since the attack on sans and the whole underground in Undercity were on high alert.

I had frisk stay with Toriel, seems that Chara was not going anyplace near the ruins.

I also had Rane stay with them. I knew she would keep them safe if things got bad.

Right now I was busy looking after sans with Breezes help. Currently I was on a forced break from helping and looking at myself in the mirror of my bathroom then glanced down at a pair of hair clippers and picked them up. Since I didn't quite need to hide any more I may as well go back to my real hairstyle. I quickly got to work and soon my hair was short and airy. I felt so much better, like I had just cut away the dead branches of a bush so new growth could flourish.

I returned to looking after sans and took a seat next to Sans's bed.

"Why did you cut your hair?" came a tired grumble from Sans as he woke up looking at Nichelle a little bleary eye…socketed?

"Because the long hair just wasn't me." She replied smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but still a little out of it..." He replied sitting up slowly. "Hey…can you hand me my phone….it's on the dresser…" she did as asked and handed it to him. Sans took it with a grateful smile and began to listen to any voice mail and gave a laugh. "Aw man if I had listened to my phone earlier the day this whole mess started I would have known sooner!" Nichelle blinked a little confused "what do you mean?"

"I sent some samples of the D pill to a contact of mine, he tested them and they told me it came from you. But at the time you were hiding as Shell…" He explained. "Hey Breeze, could…ah, you give us a minute or two, there is somethin' I got to talk to Nichelle about..."

Breeze nodded and stepped outside the room and shut the door behind him, taking up a spot to guard it.

Sans shifted slightly in the bet to better look at Nichelle and took one of her hands in his, looking at her and trying to say something but stopping each time "darn it, it was easier in my head!"

"What was?" Nichelle asked with a head tilt.

"Telling you how much I missed you and how I feel!" He replied frustrated.

"How you…feel?" she whispered as he looked away blushing.

"I….well…..i mean, when we were little I had a crush on you and...It…never went away..." he mumbled.

Nichelle's heart flipped a little and she blushed dark red before kissing his cheek bone. "You are now stuck with me sans. For good."

The Skeleton smiled weakly and flopped his head to her shoulder. "Man, I was soo worried…about…asking' and…heh."

"You always were a worry wart sans, but now you don't have to worry about it anymore." Nichelle said rubbing his back. He seemed to relax and look a lot better than before. "Get some more sleep sans…"

He began to nod off at her request when Breeze rushed in holding a cell. "Sir we got trouble, Mrs. Toriel and Frisk are in trouble, Chara's goons have them trapped in the Ruins and Rane is having a hard time keeping them away!"

Sans got up wincing in spite of his pain and Nichelle's protests. "Chara will not hurt my kid, Tori or Rane. I won't let that brat win…"

Nichelle sighed and grabbed his hand "I am going with you, someone has to keep you alive."

Sans chuckled and looked at Breeze "Well come on kid I know a short cut to the place."

Soon the trio made it to the ruins in good time thanks to the short cut. Sans leaned on Nichelle breathing a bit heavily. "Woo…ok…maybe doin' that wasn't the smartest thing..."

"I'll buy you two time to rest." Breeze said grinning and darting towards the crowd of goons.

Nichelle shook her head and looked over at sans who finally got his breath. "Sans you sure you can do this?"

"Frisk's in there, Hell yes I can do this." Sans said his eyes going dark, the left one flickering to Cyan/yellow. "No one messes with my Kid. Or you." He started walking towards the now in a panic crowd and looked at Nichelle "Stay close and stay behind me." She did as told as sans summoned several Gaster blasters and shouted "BREEZE HIT THE DECK!"

The young man did as told and dropped to the ground as the blasters fired taking out many goons. Nichelle kept an eye on sans and saw he seemed to be doing better the more he moved around. Plus seeing him like this made her feel like butterflies were having a party in her chest. 'Now is not the time to be thinking he is sexy fighting to save his child…hmmmmmm all he needs is a white…horse…NO Nichelle NO. None of those thoughts…'

When they rushed to the door through the moaning and groaning goons Nichelle tried her best to not blush like a mad woman.

As they entered the apartments Chara looked up from their spot behind the counter shocked to see sans alive and moving around.

"How?!" The demonic mad man Screeched

"Well." Sans began pulling Nichelle over to him with his power and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Found something stronger than you Chara." He smirked "And she was just what the doctor ordered."

Nichelle blushed at his remark and muttered "Sans…you are crazy."

"Only about you doll." He replied kissing her while Chara fumed and freaked out.

"YOU sHouLD bE dEaD!" He snarled and stalked towards them his knife raised. "THAT WAS PURE DETERMINATION!"

Sans laughed. "Yep, from someone with magic in their blood. Seems that was enough to make it monster friendly. " He let go of Nichelle and walked forward. " Breeze, go with Nichelle, and get Frisk, Rane and Toriel out of here all right? I will take care of the Trash down here."

Both nodded and took off past the goons up some stairs to find their family and friends.

Sans looked at Chara chuckling "Shall we Brat?"

"Bring it Smiley trash bag!" The Brat spat gripping their knife.

"With pleasure!" Soon the two began to fight, each trading blows, landing and missing hits as they tangled.

Nichelle heard fighting on the third floor and saw Rane holding back a group of goons who slowly began to overpower her. "Breeze!"

"On it Ma'am!" He took off into the air with a poof and appeared behind a goon and kicked him in the head hard. "Hi ya Rane! Back up has arrived! Also Boss is ok!"

Rane nodded and renewed her efforts to protect frisk. "Good to here, if he died I would have killed him."

"Well the boss has a real good reason to live. He confessed to Mis Nichelle!" Breeze supplied as he fought alongside Rane.

"He did not…" She replied swinging her katana at one man. "Wow didn't think he would do something like that!"

"Well he did. Should see how he dealt with the goons outside. Blasted them away like it was nothing." Breeze stated kneeing one in the face. "Last I saw he was fighting Chara…"

A small boom rocked the building and the goons ran in fear while the group raced to see what had happened.

In the lobby sans stood over Chara who was a bloody heap. The drug lord was coughing and laughing. "You….you think….this…..is the end?" He gave a creepy grin "my best buyer will come looking for his supply as soon as he finishes looking for a woman to bring back his dead girl….ha. It won't work…..she…ain't…..dead..." with that Chara eyes dulled and head flopped onto the bloody floor.

Toriel kept Frisk's eyes covered as they walked over to sans.

"…..Well now we know why Dorian is insane." Nichelle muttered before running to sans and hugging him.

He turned to her and smiled "Hey, did ya get frisk?"

"Yeah Toriel has her, how are you doing?" Nichelle said looking him over.

"Mm little worse for wear but I will live." He said smirking "you should see the other guy."

"I did. Wooo." She shook her head "What now sans?"

"We go to his warehouse find the maker of the stuff, have em stop then burn the place down." He answered as Papyrus and Undyne arrived having just gotten the news.

"Wowie…" the taller skeleton muttered seeing the mess. "You didn't hold back did you sans?"

"Actually paps, I did hold back. Guess the Determination changed things." Sans answered shrugging.

Papyrus blinked. "Then be careful with it," He saw how sans was holding Nichelle and blushed "Brother is there something you need to say?"

"Oh yeah, Say hi to my new Girl." Sans chuckled. "We discussed this little change before the whole thing with Chara started."

Papyrus sighed "if Mettaton finds out him will plan a wedding."

Everyone agreed as they left the ruins, Toriel joining them for safety sake.

Sans had everyone but Undyne stay behind at the Snowdin manor and they found a terrified Alphys waiting in the lab. Undyne ran to her hugging her close, having thought Chara had killed her long ago.

Sans got her out of the chains and had Undyne take her outside before he set the room ablaze. They left the warehouse as it burned to the ground, Alphys deeply grateful to them.

Watching from the shadows was an enraged flowey he'd get back at them all some how. Sure Chara was horrible, but he still cared about the jerk. He snuck off to watch and wait for the right time to take revenge…

And so the threat of Chara was gone. Now they had to watch for the dangers of Dorian Fade.

But for now they would enjoy a well earned rest.

 ** _Welp there it is, next chapter is last of MobTale au. Next up, Underswap._**

 ** _See you soon sweet peas._**

 ** _Im definitely excited._**

 ** _Also short chapter is short._**


	9. Ending of one, begining anew

**_The final MobTale!_**

 ** _Omg yay_**

 ** _Had such fun with this._**

 ** _Now for Dorian._**

 ** _Yay._**

 ** _Well not yay he is a big old poo._**

 ** _But yay for everybody else who is here for the fun._**

 ** _Also Underfell will be a one chapter because I don't think I could handle edgy sans for very long…._**

 ** _Nor could I possibly handled Underfell paps. I think my heart would break…I don't like it when it breaks, it hurts and takes a heck of a lot of fluff and rp to fix it._**

 ** _Also still working on my inklings of adventure chapters. I appreciate you guys being cool about it…._**

 ** _And also putting up with yammering and creation of the Land Of UT Au. Heheh...which is getting re writ_**

 ** _Any how I should get into this, man I am a nervous wreck… this will be long._**

Last Chapter

RESET

One month after the fight with Chara everything had died down , there had been a few bumpy roads along the way with some not liking their drug of choice going dry, but on the whole the city began to heal and soon monsters and humans began to reunite.

As for the Gaster Blasters they remained active as a group that saw to cleaning up the city and saw to making sure monsters rights were respected.

As for Nichelle, as thing began to change, so did she, her once blond hair had soon changed back to its purple and pink state from her child hood. Currently she was busy shopping for a mystery thing Sans simply told her to get ready for, Rane and Breeze following her, still working as bodyguards, and helping find things on a list their boss had given them.

At one point during the trip Nichelle had gotten separated from them and ended up alone by a large statue. A figure walked up to her and shoved a wooden box in her hands.

"This will help you deal with Dorian. It will stay with you no matter what happens." The figure said in a low voice. "One shot it all it takes to turn the target to dust. Good luck."

She tried to ask why they gave her such a thing, and who they were but the figure had taken off much too quickly. Nichelle opened the box curiously and saw a revolver laying on a satin lining. Etched into the handle was the name 'Reset Roulette 'and 'For Nichelle M, From E.'

She shut the box bewildered and slipped it into a bag she held just as her bodyguards and friends found her.

"There you are! Come one we should get back to the boss" Breeze said gently taking Nichelle's arm in his to escort her back to the car.

Later that evening Nichelle stood dressed in a lovely midnight blue dinner gown with no back and matching dress flats, her bangs held back by a rose clip. She stood in the entry hall waiting for sans a little miffed he would not tell her what they were doing that evening. Eventually he walked up dressed to the nines in a sharp blue-grey pinstripe suit, a matching fedora and black dress shoes

"Wow, Shell, you look stunning." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into a hug before kissing her deeply. When they broke apart she was blushing and a little breathless. "Sans where are we going?"

"Well we are going to a Charity ball, gonna rub elbows and such." He replied looping arms with her. "Gonna enjoy the dancing and good food, spend a nice night out with you."

Nichelle smirked and leaned closer to him "that does sound wonderful. "

Soon the two were off to the charity ball.

The place it was being held in was massive and beautifully decorated, rich elite from both monster and human sides were mingling and chatting pleasantly.

Sans pulled Nichelle closer to him grinning as they walked in and joined the crowd, shocking a few as they both started dancing together.

Among the fellow charity ball goers was Dorian, he glared at the two newcomers. A human with a monster was an abomination, everything here was an abomination. But it didn't matter, he would find a host for his beloved and they would soon be married. He walked through the crowds looking at each female there and grew increasingly frustrated with the results until he caught a good look at the woman dancing with the skeleton. She was stunning, the resemblance to his dearest was too close to deny that he had found the perfect host. All he needed to do was get her away from that vile creature and change her hair color to blond and all would be well.

He walked towards the couple as they danced when three figures stopped him, a boy, a woman and a very tall fish lady. "Sorry sir but there is no way we are letting you near the boss." The boy stated crossing his arms, one of his eyes glowing slightly.

"A Brat like you has no business telling me what to do!" He snarled moving to slap the impertinent youth when the woman had a sword pointed at his neck and the fish held a spear.

"Punk, you are not going anywhere near the boss and his fiancée." The Fish growled out gripping their weapon.

"We will have to ask you to leave." The young woman stated calmly keeping the blade level with his throat.

Dorian was not pleased by their resistance and was really furious when the skeleton began to kiss the chosen vessel passionately after they had finished dancing. The duo looked over at the man and the woman seemed to freeze seeing him standing there glaring, the skeleton pulled her behind him. "Pal you need to leave now."

"Or what filth?" Dorian snapped at him "hand over that woman. She has a better purpose then a monsters bi-"he was cut off by young man drilling their fist into his face

"Don't insult the boss you nutcase."

"Nice one Breeze!" Undyne laughed out approvingly as she went to pick Dorian up to drag him off when the man stood up dropping a small pill bottle that let a few red pills roll out as he grinned widely and began laughing "no one will keep me from my queen I will bring her back using that woman!"

"You really are an idiot Dorian." Nichelle stated while sans pulled her close by the waist "I faked my death you moron and came back to where I belong." She then kissed sans on the temple fondly "in fact we are getting married once you are gone. Long gone "

Dorian snarled at her words "you would rather marry that thing! After all I did for you?!"

"All you did was lock me away in a damn tower and forced me to give up everything I loved! " She spat back squaring her shoulders. "And I will not go back to that nightmare."

The crazed man glowered at her. If he could not have her then, none would, he lunged at the couple but a loud shot rang out as Nichelle pointed a gun at him and he had a new hole in his arm as it began to turn to dust. "Why…what did you do you witch!" He backed up in shock.

"It was a gift from someone who didn't want to see me hurt. It turns anything it shoots to dust. Which right now Dorian, is you. And nothing you do can stop it."

He stumbled back and pulled up the reset button, he had to try, he could not let her escape him, a new timeline would solve this, he was certain.

Before he fell apart the world went black and soon he was once again fighting Gaster, Nichelle was once more holding onto sans, and everything began to change once more. He would rewrite her memories again and make sure she would never leave him. He would have succeeded until something different happened, a blur of purple and pink shot around Nichelle before anything he planned could be done and whisked her away. After that bur left, a second more colorful blur grabbed sans away from him briefly showing Ink! Sans before he vanished.

He snarled and proceeded to finish the reset. He would find her again and this time no godly gun as the one she used upon him would stop him a second time!

Nichelle woke up her head throbbing. "What…..happened?"

A young woman ran up to her and glomped her tightly "we finally got you out of there, we….we would have gotten sans but…" Nichelle blinked remembering Salya "Am I in your au Salya?"

"Yeah Creativity brought you here, he tried to save sans but Dorian was too quick, you already went through one time line, Mob tale." Salya answered still hugging her. "We will did this so you could keep your memories into the next time line so you could avoid Dorian…"

"I would have gotten rid of him if he wasn't so determined to have me, I guess shooting him in the chest wasn't enough." Nichelle grumbled.

"You shot him?" Creativity sans asked shocked

"Yeah with the gun Eternal gave me, it can survive resets, so I still have it. It's a last resort tool." Nichelle replied "until I can figure out a way to get back my full abilities, I will have to rely on it to take Dorian down for good. "

The two looked at her worried but nodded. "Well the next time line you will enter is….well its Underfell, you may have to do more than just getting rid of him."

"Trust me if I am let loose in Underfell, he will reset in the first chapter." Nichelle said with a laugh as she got up and crossed her arms. "I can be pretty violent if needed remember?"

The two nodded and Creativity offered his hand to her. "I'll drop you off outside the ruins, frisk is currently in the shed in Snowdin, I warn you, it will not be easy there…"

Nichelle nodded and gave a smile "nothing worth it in life is easy. "

Soon the two were gone and she was left before the doors outside the ruins and glanced around her, the trees were gnarled and grey, the snow was also grey and bits stained with red she guessed to be blood. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets and gripped the gun as she began to walk. Where ever Dorian was she would force him to reset. Even if it killed him.

Which is what she hoped.

As she walked along something or someone followed her until they tackled her ready to fight before stopping recognizing her.

"Nichelle?" Asked a shocked youths voice.

"Hi Breeze, I guess you survived the reset too." She replied sitting up "good to see you."

He nodded fixing his hat, dressed once more in his iron man tee and jeans combo. "I don't know how it happened but yeah….still need a bodyguard?"

"How about a Travel companion instead?" Nichelle offered. "We are out of MobTale after all…."

He gave a nod "right"

And so the two ventured off into the danger of Underfell, not sure who they would run into first.

From the shadows a figure watched them walking through the woods. Eyes glowing red.

The figure began to follow the two wondering just what kind of humans they were.


	10. announcement

...Didn't wanna do this but. the reason ive all but vanished is someone has been harassing me through the pms about my stuff...i have asked and told them to stop repeatedly.

they have not and i am tired of dealing with the negativity...so i am going to a diff place to write. ill let you who are my friends here know so you can still read what i write if you want.

im sorry for doing this.

lots of love to you all and again..

sorry for not...well for not being more determined...guess i don't have enough of a backbone...

see ya around.


End file.
